


Sailor Tikki

by Plagg



Series: Kwami Boutique [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, because why update my other ongoing stories, when i could make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette discovers that doll clothes fit Tikki. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Tikki

Marinette hated cleaning her room.  There was so much random junk hidden in seemingly convenient places.  Not to mention she usually just ended up sat in her floor with a box of memories, forgetting to actually do anything for the rest of the day.  Her efforts were useless, honestly.

She huffed and dug behind her vanity, swatting at the fabric she spotted behind it.  “C’mere, you stupid piece of cloth!” she grunted, hopping until she hooked it with her finger.  Once Marinette pulled the fabric out, she realized it wasn’t just a random scrap from an old project: it was an outfit for one of her old dolls.

The sailor dress was still mostly white, with blue trim all around the hems.  A big red bow sat dead in the center, slightly dusty and sneeze-worthy. 

“Marinette, you’ve just barely started!” Tikki fussed, zipping over to get in front of the girl.  “You couldn’t have already gotten distracted!” she said dramatically, flailing her arms.

With the furrow of an eyebrow, Marinette held the little dress up to Tikki.  It could fit.  Minor adjustments, and maybe remake the hat that went with it…

Giggling, Marinette dashed over to her rolling chair and pulled herself to the sewing machine.  Tikki groaned a zipped over, growing increasingly frustrated the more Marinette shielded her from the work.  Marinette put the tailored dress in her lap as she dove for her basket of fabric, returning to work once she had white and blue.  The hat wasn’t difficult at all; in fact, it only took her roughly 20 minutes to make.  She was sure to add a little blue ribbon around the brim, just to make sure the hat truly looked like a sailor’s hat. 

Once the ensemble was finished, Marinette spun around to face Tikki, a bright smile on her face.  She held up the dress proudly, grinning from ear-to-ear.  “Ta-da!” she tittered.

“What is it?” Tikki asked, flying closer to examine the little dress.  Marinette put the hat on her kwami, laughing as Tikki struggled to readjust the new accessory over her antennae. 

“It’s a sailor dress!” Marinette explained.  She fit the dress on the kwami, grabbing a needle to pinch the waist a bit more.  “Aw, Tikki!” Marinette squealed, “You’re so cute!”

Tikki flew over to the mirror and admired her reflection, posing at different angles to truly see what the dress looked like on her.  She giggled happily and flew in a loop before zipping back to Marinette.  “I love it!” she exclaimed, nuzzling the girl’s cheek.

“Ah, I’m so glad Tikki!” Marinette cooed, rubbing the top of the kwami’s head.

Tikki snickered, then straightened her back, standing stiff as a board as she pointed toward Marinette’s room.  “Now, let’s get this room squeaky clean, sailor!” she ‘commanded’.

Marinette giggled and got to her feet, placing the side of her hand to her forehead.  “Aye, aye, Cap’n!”

Ten minutes later, Marinette found an entire box of polaroids and proceeded to waste the rest of the evening looking at her baby pictures.  Tikki gave up on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad at myself but at least this is cute but gdi I have FOUR other fics to update what am I doing


End file.
